


"I Guess You're Alright....." (Male!Osoro Shidesu x Reader x Osano Najimi)

by Cloaked_Immortal



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Everyone is basically bi or pan XD, F/M, Female Reader, Female and Male Rivals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lots of it, Osano is a weirdo, Osoro is a jerk but bean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Taro is bi, poly reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal
Summary: “Osorō?” The blonde haired male with gold eyes looks at you.“What do you think of me.” He keeps his arms crossed, leaning closer to your face.“I guess you’re alright....” He pulls away leaving your face warm and tingly.“OSANOOOOOO-“ The Orange haired male shrieks.“WHAT?!”“What do you think of me.” He huffs.“I-I guess you’re alright. Baka.”
Relationships: Aso Rito/Original Character(s), Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Reader, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Osano Najimi/Reader, Osoro Shidesu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	"I Guess You're Alright....." (Male!Osoro Shidesu x Reader x Osano Najimi)

**Author's Note:**

> **Slams head on desk**
> 
> Uh this was originally just gonna be Osoro x reader. Then uh- Osano joined the fray... oops?
> 
> Also this was from me watching too much Yandere simulator again so uhhhhh- yeah this exists now. I adore the yandere sim rivals- especially the male counter parts so uh- I may make boyfriend scenarios in the future.

_ For as long as you could remember, there was always some sort of… divider that split students into groups. It starts usually around 1st or 2nd grade. Kids will start hanging out with certain types of people more and more. Apparently you didn’t get the memo at first. And that’s where you are currently. _

“(Y/n)- San. C’mon! We need to get going~!” Your best friend whines to you. You groan, muttering about how it’s too early. Despite you only going to 2nd grade. You slowly walk out your house, following them to school.trek towards the school, your friend right behind you. Ali beams at you as you walk along.   
  
“Are you excited (y/n)- san?” Ali asks you, you shrug a bit.   
“I suppose..” Ali suddenly races ahead of you and you quickly follow behind. The school building finally appears into your eyesight and you sigh. You weren’t too mentally prepared yet, but that wouldn’t stop you from getting through the day.

It was during recess when it happened. When you met  _ him.  _ Osoro Shidesu. He was simply sitting by himself on the swings, golden eyes filled with anger, sadness, and loneliness. His whole demeanor screamed trouble, but you didn’t care. Sitting on the unoccupied swing. He casts a glance towards you and the small scowl on his face deepens. 

“What do you want?” Osoro asked, looking at you with a mix of hatred and confusion. Jeez this kid was angry.

“You looked lonely. No one deserves to be lonely, especially on the first day of school.” His expression changed from a mix of anger and confusion to pure confusion, then indifference.

“Whatever.” You chuckle.   
  
“I’m (Y/n) (L/n). You are?” He stares at you, his mouth twitching upwards slightly.   
  
“Osoro Shidesu.” You offer a handshake and he accepts it after a few seconds. You both had some small talk while swinging on the swings. 

Over the school year you and Osoro became great friends. Ali would always drop by and chat with the both of you as well. During the school year you also made friends with a boy named Aso Rito and Osano Najimi. Osano was a really nice kid, but he would often scold you. Well you did tend to oversleep. He was only looking out for you. Aso and Ali spent a lot of time together as you noticed. Aso enjoyed sports and PE a lot, compared to Ali who enjoyed baking and all that. But something that ties you all together was your love to play in the snow. Snow ball fights, snow angels, heck- sometimes you guys would make snow cones- of course avoiding the yellow snow and all that. 

But every good thing has to come to an end at some point. Your parents decided you would move to America for a few years, and you didn’t want to go. Ali had to come get you out of your room as you cried, you were leaving tomorrow morning. Ali offered you to come hang out with her and the boys. You followed with a sad expression.

“Hey dummy, what’s wrong?” Osano asks, setting his bento in his lap. You were picking at your bento. Aso and Osoro are also glancing at you. Ali twiddles her thumbs awkwardly as you look up at them, sad smile.   
  
“My family uh- decided to move to America. We’re leaving tomorrow morning.” Osano nearly drops his bento.   
  
“AND YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING EARLIER???” Aso smacks Osano over the head as you flinched at his tone. Osoro stares blankly at his food.   
  
“I-I don’t wanna go tho…. They say it’s for a few years but I don’t know-” Ali rubs your back soothingly as tears spill out from your eyes. You were only 8 and you’re being taken away. 

**Rap tap tap**

You groan silently at the sound. It’s 11 at night who is tapping on your window? You open it to see Osoro, he climbs in silently.   
  
“Oso-” He presses a finger to your lips, making a shushing motion. You look at him confused.   
  
“My parents are arguing at home and I wasn’t sure where to go… and I just… wanted to see you again before you left.” He whispered softly. You nod in understanding, hoping back onto your bed you pat the spot next to you. He sits there, before leaning his head on your shoulder. You wrap an arm around him and sigh. 

“I’m gonna miss you, dork.” He said, the usual teasing tone gone. You ruffled his hair a bit.   
  
“I’m gonna miss you too, Osoro.. I’m gonna miss all of you.” He glances up at you before sitting up. It was quick, and very brief but he had pressed his lips to yours. Pulling away and bashfully hiding his face in one of your pillows. You snicker and poke him.   
  
“Love you.”   
  


**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_ **

You shut off your alarm with a groan. Opening your eyes fully you glance at the time.    
5:30 am. Sitting up you dragged yourself to the bathroom. After freshening up and getting dressed you walk out your house. Ayano Aishi- your friend and neighbor waiting for you there. She cracks a very tiny but sincere smile at you. You met Ayano in America. You both went to the same school and you immediately noticed how she was faking most of her emotions. You took interest in her and you hit it off from there. Her mom seemed a little less than thrilled when she found out her daughter was expressing some form of real emotion around a girl, but you explained you were only a friend and would help Ayano with her goals.

Anyway the two of you walked towards Akademi High.   
  
“Did you sleep well, Ayano?” She gives you a curt nod, expression quiet neutral as usual.   
  
“Yes. Did you?” You chuckle, nodding at her. You both had moved back to Japan about the same time. You’re both 2nd years at the new high school you’ll be attending. Frankly you were nervous. Your main objective? Survive. Main side mission? Help Ayano find and win her Senpai. Littler side missions? Find and make new friends- and maybe even find your old ones too. 

“Well I guess this is where we split up for now. See you in first period, Ayano!” You wave to her and she waves back, both of you heading in opposite directions before-   
  
“Omph-” You bump into someone.   
  
“Hey! Watch where you’re going, Baka!” You look up and freeze, the male also blinks, staring at you.   
  
“(Y/N)?”   
  
“Osano?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of me wondering if I could make a slow burn with Yandere sim rivals- but then I sprinkled in the idea of sexual tension XD. That comes later however.
> 
> ALSO HI YES TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE AND LEAST FAVORITE RIVAL IN THE COMMENTS!
> 
> Also also no I'm not abandoning my Undertale fics.


End file.
